The present invention relates to a head restraint for a vehicle seat. More specifically, the present invention relates to a head restraint wherein at least a portion of the head restraint moves from a use position toward the head of the seat occupant into a safety position in the event of an accident (i.e. an active head restraint).
German Publication No. DE 199 23 909 A1 discloses a head restraint according to the generic type. The disclosed head restraint comprises a basic body which is connected rigidly and/or height-adjustably to the backrest of the vehicle seat via retaining bars. The basic body is arranged in a padded segment of a trough-like design. In the event of an accident, the padded segment is moved in a translatory manner toward the head of the seat occupant to reduce the likelihood of a whiplash trauma. The force required for moving the basic body is produced by a spring, which is prestressed in the direction of displacement, within a telescopic guide device.
German Publication No. DE 39 00 495 A1 describes a further head restraint according to the generic type, in which a padded segment is configured to pivot forward in relation to the basic body about a fixed axis of rotation in the event of an accident. A spring-loaded piston/cylinder arrangement in conjunction with a supporting lever, in which arrangement the piston rod is coupled to the basic body in the region of the axis of rotation and the cylinder is coupled to the padded segment, serves as driving device.
Furthermore, German Publication No. DE 199 41 712 C1 discloses a head restraint, in which a shiftable padded element is connected to the basic body via a scissors-type mechanism, by means of which the padded element can be moved forward from a rest position into a use position.
There is a need for an active head restraint with an effective driving device of simple and compact construction.